Parallel Universes
by DracoJane
Summary: Everyone looked outside, in the sky there was a funny mist, the same colour as the light before. It was luminous and purple and looked like a fragmented web in the sky. "I wonder what's going on?" Eri said shocked. Another bang louder than the others occurred and in the sky a strange blue wave boomed from the centre of the web like a portal and out came a large ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or School Rumble. I only own this unique story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at school, a normal day where Tenma was chanting about how much she adored Karasuma-kun, a day were Harima was staring at her tensed with worry about how he would win her heart. Imadori harassing Mikoto, Lala challenging Karen, Hanai and Togo boasting about the same things as always, yes, it was a normal day.

Until...

A bang came from outside that sounded like a large explosion, and a huge purple/blue flash blinded all the students at the high school.

It only took a few moments for Yakumo to arrive at the classroom, she was panting at the entrance catching her breath.

"Tenma!" She exclaimed, "Did you hear the loud bang outside? Are you alright."

"Yes of course I'm alright Yakumo." Tenma chirped, it was as if she hadn't noticed a thing. "That bang was pretty loud huh?"

Everyone looked dumbstruck at her with her calm manner, they were all worried and she was as calm as a leaf without a gust of wind to rattle her.

"That was no ordinary bang." Yakumo stressed to her older sister, waving her arms in front of her awkwardly.

Bang... Bang... Pop.

Everyone looked outside, in the sky there was a funny mist, the same colour as the light before. It was luminous and purple and looked like a fragmented web in the sky.

"I wonder what's going on?" Eri said shocked.

This was Harima's chance to comfort Tenma and win her heart!

"It will be alright Te-WOW" He suddenly stopped and yelled in mid sentence when another bang louder than the others occurred and in the sky a strange blue wave boomed from the centre of the web like a portal and out came a large ship from nowhere.

"IT'S FLYING!" Tenma shrieked. She had finally gathered the seriousness of the situation.

The ship had a lion's head and was flying over the school, the portal behind it was beginning to close.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" A loud unfamiliar voice screamed, "WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE THAT PORTAL!"

Everyone strained their eyes to see the figures on deck, some students had binoculars that they used to take a closer look. A long orange haired woman was yelling and scolding a strange man with a straw-hat, who, to everyone's disbelief, stretched his arm to grab hold of the lions head and flung himself there. It seemed he was paying no attention to the ill tempered woman.

They then noticed a tall dark haired woman with blue eyes, she was comforting the other lady as she wept in frustration.

"WOW!" Tenma exclaimed starry eyed. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up!"

Eri, and Mikoto face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) I hope that you enjoyed my first chapter of this story! From now on the chapters get more interesting so stay tuned ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Everyone gaped for about ten minutes as they watched the strangers, from what seemed like another world, on the deck. The straw hat man was leaping all over the place in joy and exclaiming "Awesome" every time he noticed something new. A man around the same height and with frizzy hair and a sun hat tried to keep up with him and used his binoculars to search around the area to examine the new landscape. The dark haired woman from before didn't seem too worried or fazed, she was sitting on deck reading a magazine and occasionally looking up.

Many others were just as hyperactive as the straw hat man, some students shrieked when they noticed a walking skeleton, but of course Tenma just gawked and proclaimed the whole situation to be amazing, she was especially interested to see a little reindeer who changed shape from time to time, "He's so adorable" she squeaked.

All the other students, of course, were still too dumbstruck to say anything about the situation.

A tall blue haired man walked out, a serious look on his face, he was covered in what looked like mechanics and suddenly out of the blue a miniature hand came out of his ape-like one.

"A CYBORG!" Harima yelled, "NO WAY!"

And once again he went back into shock.

"I'm going to say hello!" Tenma smiled and skipped out the door.  
"WAIT TENMA!" All her friends yelled after her and chased her down the hall.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!" They heard a teacher say. Eri looked back at them, a distorted look on her face. 'Does the idiot even know what's going on?' She thought.

Once they were outside and out in the open everyone accept Tenma, and Lala were shaking.

"If it's a fight they want, BRING IT ON!" Lala challenged.

"I don't think it would be that kind of fight." Karen said, looking extremely worried knowing that Lala would be biting off more than she can chew if she challenged these guys.

"OOOOIIII" A goofy voice yelled.

Everyone looked up to see the straw hat guy waving down at them.  
Tenma smiled excitedly while the others stared wearily, accept Lala who looked up calmly but sternly.

"HEY THERE!" Tenma yelled back, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She giggled.

Everyone shrieked and ran to cup her mouth but they were too late.

"MY NAME'S LUFFY." The man yelled back. "I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING! DO YOU HAVE ANY MEAT?"

He got a wack across the head by the orange haired lady, she muffled something into his ear and then grabbed a microphone.

"Hey my name's Nami, I am the ships navigator." She began, "Sorry for scaring you, but can you tell us where we are?"

"Oh that's easy!" Tenma giggled, "We a-"

"THIS IS JAPAN AND IF YOU ARE HERE TO OFFER ME A CHALLENGE I GLADLY ACCEPT!" Lala cut Tenma off.

Nami stared blankly, and then answered awkwardly "Oh, no we just got lost."

"Lost?" Lala looked confused, and everyone else stared at her.

"Oh I know!" She piped up, "You are doing some kind of sky parade, no?"

"What the HELL are you on about?" Everyone addressed Lala and her strange assumption; they all finally found their voices.

"They are not in a frigen parade!" Aso began, "They obviously came from another world! Did you not see those flashes of lights, or hear those bangs, or my personal favourite, SEE THEM APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE IN THE SKY?"

"Huh?... What are you talking about?" Lala replied innocently.

"Ah! I give up" Aso sighed.

The crew members were all staring down at the argument in the school. All the students could see them now, all nine of them stared blankly at the strange people before them.

"Ok, I think I have had enough now." Tenma began.

"Huh, what was that?" Eri turned to face Tenma.

"This dream is getting a little intense now." Tenma sighed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A DREAM?" Eri yelled in Tenmas ear, "WELL IF IT IS WHY DON'T YOU PINCH YOURSELF TO WAKE UP THEN AND LEAVE THE REST OF US ALONE WITH THE SCAREY ALIENS!"

"Huh... Oh yeah!" She smiled joyously, "This is gonna hurt." She then turned to pinch herself.

"OUCH! Ok, that should do i- ..." She looked up to see the pirates still there, "Hang on a second." Tenma pinched herself again and again until she was too sore to do it anymore.

"EEEHHHHH THEY'RE REAL!" She screamed.

No one there could take her idiocy anymore.

Eri then took over the conversation with Nami.

"Yes you are in Japan, and what universe from yours I wouldn't have a clue." She said casually, Eri decided to adjust to the situation by this point. There was no use in stressing any longer, they did seem friendly enough.

"Oh, ok thanks." Nami said smiling awkwardly, "Give us a moment." The whole crew then disappeared from the deck; it seemed that they were having a meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After everyone had calmed down the straw hats and the students had some time to introduce themselves. The ship was still in the sky, the rubber man, Luffy, helped the others get down with his powers, which he explained he got from eating a devil fruit.

"Wow that's amazing." Tenma chirped starry eyed, "What if we got some devil fruit powers Yakumo?" She said turning to her little sister.

"I don't think that would be wise." Yakumo cautioned, "You can't swim after woods, so..."

"Well I can't swim anyway so what's the deal Yakumo?" She whined.

Meanwhile other members of the crew and school were getting along nicely.

Harima was staring at Franky, an expression of astonishment on his face.

"Oh, haha that's so awesome!" He cheered as Franky showed him all his gadgets and Harima fell in laughter at his 'nipple lights.'

"Oh what a sweet lady!" Yakumo heard in her mind, she turned to see an effectuated blonde haired man with a swirly eye brow, who she recalled being named Sanji.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she will show me her panties?" She heard from the tall Skeletons mind.  
Yakumo froze in shock.

Hanai noticed the situation and leaped in, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEPS!"

"Sweet Lady~" Sanji sang ignoring Hanai, "Would you go on a date with me?"

Hanai froze in complete and utter disbelief. It had taken him months to try to ask Yakumo that and this buffoon just comes out of nowhere and asks her out CONFIDENTLY.

Yakumo was surrounded! The one man who was chasing her for months on her left, a blonde womanizer in front of her, and a perverted skeleton approaching her. She had nowhere to run. She started to sweat.  
"DON'T WORRY YAKUMO! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THESE BEASTS!" Hanai yelled.

"Typical!" A deep voice echoed in his ear, "You men have no right approaching a lady like that!" Togo began, "I Togo will challenge you to a fight if you want to continue your pursuit!"

All three men glared in Togo's direction, "Where did you even come from?" Hanai mumbled, but still he was grateful to see Togo, for once.

Togo then swept in and took off with Yakumo, who was startled by all the unwanted attention, and then the cursing and yelling of a furious Hanai running after them.

* * *

Click...

"Your turn."

Tap, tap, click.

"Next."

Tap.

"Yours again."

While the commotion was going on between Yakumo and the others Robin and Akira were enjoying, what was meant to be, a quite game of chess.

Click, "Check mate." Robin said calmly.

"Oh brother." Akira said calmly, almost flatly, "I've never been beat before." She looked up to meet the gaze of her opponent, "Well done."

"It was a good game." Robin smiled.

* * *

"Pathetic." Eri huffed. "Do you honestly have to live with these creeps." She scoffed to Nami, who was just as irritated as her. Nami's head was resting on her hand.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I don't see how you can live with such idiots, and look!" She pointed at Luffy and Chopper who had chopsticks in their noses; Tenma was keenly following in their example.

"Looks like you have idiots of your own," Nami replied looking at Tenma and then at the two boys arguing over Yakumo.

Eri sighed, "I guess you're right." She admitted in defeat as she plumped back into her chair and sipped her ice tea.

* * *

Tenma paused and looked around, "Where's Karasuma?" She said anxiously looking around and then found him watching Robin and Akiras next game of chess.

She sighed with relief and then stared, "Oh Karasuma."

"OI!" Luffy yelled, "What you doing Tenma? Come back and dance with us!" Brook was now over with Luffy and Chopper, having given up on Yakumo and seeing her panties. Usopp was also dancing with the boys, and Zoro was sleeping in the corner having no interest in the students at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :) I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I am very proud to be the first person on this site to do a One Piece - School Rumble crossover, and expect to see more :) These two animes are my favourite! Anyway enjoy my new Chapter and don't worry, there will be more action soon. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

That night there was a feast on the ship, it was suggested by some of the students that they should hide their ship somehow to prevent the media of getting hold of their appearance. They had to have something done to all the locals who saw the event as well, which luckily Usopp had some amnesia dust in the ship and plenty.

There were only a few people who were allowed to remember the existence and appearance of the straw hats in their world.

For those who were chosen, they were more than welcome to join in the feast. No need to mention that Tenma was more than happy to do so and pigged out as much as she could. She never imagined that anyone could eat more food than her until she met Luffy, who, thanks to his devil fruit power, could stuff in as much food as he wanted. Tenma found herself amazed.

"This food is delicious!" Many of the guests cheered, Sanji blushed feeling embarrassed by the forwardness of their compliments. Especially from all the beautiful ladies, Yakumo in particular payed special attention in avoiding him, though it wasn't in her nature to be mean or impolite. She still made an effort to compliment his cooking, but avoided his returning compliments of her beauty and invitations for a date.

Hanai was fuming at the back of the room while watching Sanjis' efforts to reduce his precious Yakumo. Unfortunately though earlier that day Hanai had realised, the hard way, that his powers were no match for the cooks strength. He had himself quite literally flung into a wall by the swirly browed man who was, at the time, desperately wooing Hanai's 'one true love.'

For once in her life, Yakumo wished that Hanai was hot on her heals with his mind full of love confessions than the womanizer who didn't understand the concept of personal space and the skeleton who still stressed the need to see her panties.

This was too much for poor Yakumo.

* * *

Lala had finally found some competition worth her while, she was in the crows nest watching the swordsman lift his weights. She watched him contently, a thoughtful look on her face.

"How much do those weights weigh exactly?" She asked.

"About 20 tones." Zoro replied flatly.

Lala gaped, 'This man is a monster!' She thought, 'Even more so than me!'

"Since you're so tough," Zoro began, "Why don't you try lifting some of these."

For once in Lalas life, she felt intimidated.

"Well come on then..." He grinned, "Coward."

Lala glared at him, "I AM NO COWARD!" She roared.

"Ok then, give it a try."

Lala laid down under the weights, Zoro lessoned the weight to about five tons to see how she would cope.

'Ok then, this is my big chance.' She thought, 'If I can do this I will become the best pro wrestler in Japan, and soon, THE WORLD!'

She held the bar and pushed up, and pushed, shoved, she barely got it half way up into the air before it slammed back down onto the posts on either side of her.

"Well well," Zoro said smugly, "Not so tough after all!"

"TEACH ME!" Lala yelled, "TEACH ME TO BE AS STRONG AS YOU!"

"That takes years, and I don't think you have enough time before we leave." He said going back to lifting.

"TEACH ME ALL YOU CAN IN THIS SHORT TIME!"

Zoro sighed, "Ok fine, but you won't get far in this time. Here try this." And so the short term training began.

'This way I will be better than Karen too.' Lala smiled evilly.

* * *

In the dining room Imadori was confining himself in a dark corner of the room.

'My g-god, these g-guys are scarier than Karen and Lala. If I make a single move to get those precious D-cups I'm sure that Sanji dude, or that psycho Zoro would kill me, not to menti- ARH!" He shrieked when he noticed Brook right in his face.

"What you doing here all on your own?" The skeleton man asked politely.

Imadori quivered on the spot, he was a coward of a person and he was defiantly not used to Brook just yet.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered.

"It seems," Brook began, "That you have a thing for...Breasts."

"Oh... E-excuse me?"

"You know, Yohohoho. You're a pervert like me."

Imadori piped up at this, he didn't see the scene with poor Yakumo earlier and was curious about what he meant.

"How are you a... pervert?"

The two guys chatted for a while after that. Imadori realised that Brook wasn't so scary after all, and he shared his technique with him on how to judge bra sizes and how to sneakily get a grab of a woman's breast.

Brook realised that, he and Imadori were going to get along just fine.

* * *

"This is the latest fashion trend, see." Eri said pointing to an outfit from a magazine she brought on board. Nami was very excited at this and asked Eri if she would take her shopping the next day. Eri was a rich person and offered to pay for Nami's outfits when they went out together. They both seemed to be into fashion and money, so of course they got along quite well. They agreed to take the others out too to some of the best places to shop and to Eri's favourite restaurant.

* * *

"Everyone seems to be getting along nicely." Akira commented casually sipping her tea.

"It seems." Robin agreed. These two didn't do much mingling and were quite content in each other's company. They were both quiet and mysterious, enjoyed reading books and people, and were both quite intellectual.

Karasuma was beside them, drawing the scene in front of him. "This could be good for my manga." He said quietly.

* * *

"FRANKY!" Harima cheered as he stood on the table next to Franky copying his signature pose, they were having a ball dancing while Luffy, Tenma, Chopper and Usopp laughed and clapped at their performance.

Yakumo had convinced Tenma to pay more attention to Franky and Harima rather than stick chopsticks up her nose. She was worried that Tenma would get a nose bleed.

"You're really worried about your sister aren't you Yakumo?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right."

"She'll be fine you know, she can take care of herself." She smiled reassuringly.

Yakumo was finally away from Sanji and Brook, Brook who was with Imadori discussing inappropriate things, Sanji who was yet again face-to-face with Hanai who couldn't give up his precious Yakumo that easily. Oddly enough Hanai was assisted by Togo, this would be a onetime alliance.

Karen was timidly walking over to the girls Yakumo and Sarah.

"I can't find Lala anywhere!" She sighed. The other girls assured her that Lala could take care of herself so Karen need not worry.

"She's in the crows nest with that Zoro guy." Mikoto said.

"Oh, that's fine... I guess." Karen seemed worried. Even Lala was no match for Zoro and Karen worried that she would challenge him. "I think I will go up there now, see ya."

"Poor Karen." Mikoto sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is where some of the action starts, so hold tight to your seats :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was a blazing sunny day when they all met up with the crew again, their ship was hiding in a cove and for extra assurance it was covered with invisibility dust that only allowed specific people to see it.

Eri and Nami were walking down the streets of Tokyo looking for a good place to shop, when they heard strange but familiar banging noises. They looked up and there it was the same purple web from before.

BANG!

The blue wave boomed from the centre and out came yet another flying ship... Right in the middle of Tokyo. There was no way of hiding this appearance, they only got lucky before.

"Gyahahahahah!" An evil laugh echoed between the tall buildings.

Nami looked up in the sky, an annoyed expression on her face. 'It can't be.' She thought.

And it was.

Buggy stood at the head of the ship, an awkward fake smile on his face. He was obviously startled after what had happened and was pretending to be completely alright to impress his new crew members from Impel Down.

"WOW!" They all exclaimed. "IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN'T DO CAPTAIN BUGGY!" They praised.

Buggy was frozen on the head of the ship, and then suddenly he tapped out of his daze and started looking around the city. This hand over his eyes for shade, a thoughtful frown on his brow.

"Where are we?" He screeched.

"I have no idea..." His first mate replied.

Eri was frozen on the spot gaping at the familiar site, she turned to Nami who was pinching the arch in her nose. She seemed to know these guys and wasn't making an effort to take them seriously. This comforted Eri.

"Who the heck ARE those guys?" Eri addressed Nami.

"His just an idiot, don't worry... But now our secret is revealed. This is where the media resides isn't it?"

"Oh... Crap."

There were countless press in the area, reporters who were already there gaped at the site of a ship appearing out of nowhere in the sky and some cameras were already filming the event.

It was confirmed, there was no way of hiding this from the whole of Japan, and not even the world could be kept in the dark about this.

Nami and Eri decided to hike out of there as quickly as possible to inform the others.

Luffy of course didn't take the situation seriously; he just stared at Nami and asked "who?" His memory was that of a fish sometimes. Others of the crew wouldn't even know the guy since they never met him.

Zoro remembered him very well though, and explained who he was to Luffy, hoping that his memory would be triggered.

"Oh HIM!" He shouted in amazement. "It's been a while since I saw him." He continued, picking his nose, a distort look on his face.

Nami smacked him in the head.

"BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" She yelled.

All the students stared blankly, and were then filled in on the details along with the other crew members who were unfamiliar with Buggy.

"Hopefully he hasn't caused too much havoc in Tokyo." Zoro commented.

Nami had her head in her hand, "Let's hope not."

Luffy decided that they would all go to Japan to check this out; only under the condition from Nami that he wouldn't draw attention to himself or his crew. That would be the last thing they needed.

But when they got there Buggy was nowhere to be found.

"Where did that idiot get off to?" Nami huffed.

Some of the students decided to accompany them.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Tenma giggled.

The sound of a firing cannon echoed across the city before they saw a Buggy Ball pass straight though several buildings.

"Gyhahahahah!" Buggy chuckled from where they didn't know. "Straw hat! It seems that you came here to challenge me?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Where are you!" He yelled.

"Right here!" They all turned to find a blue haired clown looking guy beside them in the shadows.

"Hey! Who's the clown guy with the huge red nose?" Tenma asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RED NOSE!" Buggy shrieked, glaring in Tenmas direction. "Take THIS!" He then lifted his foot from where a tiny hole opened and a cannon ball came out. Everyone already ran for cover but Tenma was frozen in unusual amazement. Luffy grabbed her and flung them in the air.

"ARHHH!" She screamed in shock as they flew thirty feet in the air. They landed safely on the ground, Tenma was in Luffy's arms and held tightly to his chest.

He looked up at Buggy, a menacing death glare on his face.

Buggy started to sweat; he now knew that what he did was a mistake.

Tenma blushed, she had never been held this way by any guy.

"You're dead." Was all Luffy said and so sternly that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Gyahaha" Buggy laughed as he ran away.

Bang...

"NOT AGAIN!" They all yelled together.

Bang.

Pop.

And out came another ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They were all startled by yet another ship appearing and they all hoped that this Pirate wasn't as devious as Buggy, but they were wrong.

A deep almost husky voice was heard from the ship, and they started to notice an unusual amount of sand flying around the city.

"Where the hell are we?" Crocodile mused.

"Oh god..." Eri froze, "this guy looks even more dangerous than the last one!" She turned to look at Nami to see her response. The look on her face did not comfort Eri this time. She was staring at the tall menacing looking man with a look of terror on her face.

Luffy stood in front of them in protection, Hanai and Togo stood on either side of him.

"Humph, good thing I came along!" Togo said smugly. "It seems that people from your world like to start trouble."

Hanai only nodded, sweat dripping down his brow, he was trying very hard to look brave and loathed Togo for looking courageous and so flawlessly too.

"We need water." Luffy said quietly to Tenma without looking at her.

"Water?"

"It's the only way to defeat this guy."

Tenma looked at Crocodile, and wondered why water out of all things would help defeat him.

"Salt water..." Luffy whispered quietly to himself.

Tenma just became more confused.

Mr Three was on the ship and just stared at Luffy, a worried look on his face. His Captain and Luffy were enemies but he himself was in dept to Luffy and was worried about having to be forced to fight him.

Zoro looked up at the ship and met the gaze of Mr One who had a challenging look on his face. He grinned; it was time for another match with Mr One.

"Nami!" Luffy turned and looked at the startled Navigator. She stared at him for a moment and understood.

She got out her weapon and started to summon her rain tempo.

"Straw hat!" Crocodiles devilish voice called as he flew with the wind down from his ship.

Luffy put Tenma down and instructed her to stay behind him.

"It's been a while." He continued. "If I wasn't held back by Iva I would have killed you two years ago." He then chuckled a deep monstrous laugh.

Luffy made no reply, he only stared and watched the rain poor down on Crocodile. The man seemed confused and looked up to see the whole sky filled with clouds and then peered across at Nami to see bubbles flouting out of her weapon.

"So," He paused, "you seem prepared this time." He did not seem amused.

Luffy gave a smug grin.

Everyone gaped when they noticed a cannon ball smash right into Crocodiles gut sending him flying through three buildings.

Buggy laughed.

"You coward!" Eri yelled at him.

"Coward am I?" He screeched and went to shoot her with another Minnie Buggy ball. Zoro ran in front of Eri and Nami to cut the cannon ball before it hit them. Each half exploded on either side of them and a gust of wind flew past the girls stunning them.

Luffy ran off to fight Crocodile, Hanai and Togo hot on his trail, Robin decided to join them as well, though she felt a little unsure when flash backs rushed past her eyes, but this would be her opportunity to defeat the demon in her past.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy screamed when he reached the last building that Crocodile had hit.

It was an aquarium. 'Perfect.' Luffy thought.

"What do you need us to do partner?" Togo asked Luffy.

The Captain quickly explained the plan to the men and Robin.

They then went looking for Crocodile, and soon enough, ironically, it was Robin who found him. He was passed out in a broken aquarium tank, the water was spilling around his body and all over the floor. She used her devil fruit powers to search for the other members of their group and told them where he was.

Until they arrived Robin hoped that he wouldn't wake up, and so she persisted in putting their plan into action.

Multiple arms wrapped around Crocodile, holding him down, but the sea water was making Robin weak but she held out anyway.

Togo was the first to arrive, then Hanai and Luffy.

"Hurry Luffy. I can't hold out much longer." Robin warned.

Togo and Hanai grabbed Crocodile and hit him over the head for extra measure to make sure he wouldn't wake any time soon, and then tied him up with ropes.

While everyone else kept an eye on Crocodile Hanai and Togo went to get some weights from a nearby store.

Just as they returned Crocodile began to wake and rip through the ropes. Luffy jumped into action and hit him several times with his fists, smashing him into another tank. When he got back up Robin held him down with her arms again while Togo and Hanai retied him up.

They threw him in an aquarium tank still tied with ropes. Four rope endings extended from his body and were attached to weights so he wouldn't drown.

Crocodile struggled, huffed and cursed until the salt water made him too weak to struggle anymore. Hanai decided that he would still drown without a floaty, so for extra humiliation, he chose the most childish one he could find, a pink floaty with a dinosaur head on it, and the goofiest smile with its tongue sticking out.

Crocodile stared at them sleepily, too tired to even utter a single glare or say another word. His breathing was hoarse and slow, and his body weak and limp.

Robin stared at the monster in the water; she remembered all those years she spent with him. Those haunting years, and even after Luffy defeated him in Alabasta he still stalked her in her nightmares, but now looking at him so helpless and weak she felt that the part of her that was still scared of him would fade. Now she would always remember him as this weak man wearing a ridiculous floaty in a tank of fish.

She smiled at him and then walked away with the others.

"So what are you going to do about Crocodile, Luffy?" Hanai asked.

"Eh." He smiled. "Just leave him there."

Robin paused, she realised that most people would see him as an innocent victim rather than a villain. She went back and wrote a message for anyone who would come across him and stuck it to the tank.

When they arrived back where the others were Zoro was in a dead heat battle with Mr One. This time it was even more challenging for Zoro to finish him off, but the training with Mihawk paid off and once he found an opening he struck Mr One down.

Usopp was fighting Buggy, that battle seemed quite tricky since Usopp needed a pop green for every body piece that separated from Buggy.

Mr three was constantly yelled at by Mr One to do something and get in the action, he was staring from a distance, reluctant to join the fight. Many other crew members were surrounding Lala and Karen who were, quite frankly, defeating them without a sweat. A couple more were pursuing Mikoto and Eri. Mr Three finally decided that those two would be the easiest to defeat so he flung strings of wax at Eri who jumped up and ran along the trail. Mikoto noticed what was going on and punched out the last man standing before chasing after Eri.

Mr Three froze in shock for a few moments but when he snapped out of it he was too late. Eri jumped and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground and Mikoto finished him off using martial art moves before throwing him into a wall.

The battle was quite intense, and then the scene got worse.

"Humph." A dark voice huffed from the shadows.

It was the Marines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Smoker stepped out of the shadows; he stared at the battle ground before him, not a single twitch of expression on his face. Tashigi stood beside him, frowning slightly at the pirates and the locals fighting each other. They waited patiently for everyone to notice them.

Smoker caught the sight of Luffy, "Straw hat." His husky voice whispered, but somehow Luffy sensed his presence and stared right at him after he said it.

"Smoker." He stared.

Smoker took a few moments to look at the tall alien buildings, "I wonder." He pondered, and then his gaze returned to Luffy who was on the other side of the battle field.

Nami ran to Luffy after defeating her fair share of pirates. "What's wrong?" She asked and then followed his gaze and saw smoker. She gasped.

Smoker began to walk over to Luffy, Tashigi right by his side like an obedient pet. Nami tugged Luffy closer. "I have a plan." She said. "But it might be a long shot." She seemed a little doubtful but they needed to give it a try.

Other Marines came up from behind them, they had Crocodile captured and in Sea stone hand cuffs.

Luffy and the others ran, Robin cleared their path with her powers. Nami called out to everyone to retreat, and they obeyed. Most of their enemies were already defeated anyway.

Mr Three woke up after being knocked out earlier and saw the straw hats and students leaving. He decided to follow them without Crocodile noticing, he was sick of that man, and then he turned and noticed that he had been captured by the Navy anyway.

Nami used clouds to blind the others from following but Mr Three only just slipped through before he could lose them.

* * *

They all gathered at the ship again, and discussed the plan. Nami had Robin attach vivre cards to Smoker and Tashigi, so they could be tracked down later.

The door suddenly burst open and it was Mr Three.

"What is HE doing here!" Eri eyed Mr Three, and he stood still, waterfalls of sweat falling down from his head.

"Mr Three!" Luffy exclaimed. "How have you been?" He was happy to see him.

"Oh, fine... just fine Luffy." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on Eri.

"He tried attacking us before," Mikoto scoffed, "So why are you saying hello like that all of a sudden?"

Luffy looked confused.

The whole thing was explained by the two girls and Mr Threes defence was given.

"To be honest." He began. "I didn't want to do anything... I-I hate that Crocodile but was stuck with him. I-I w-want to stay here!" He stuttered.

Luffy thought for a moment and then replied with a "Yosh" that left the students surprised.  
"Why are you just letting him be our friend?" Eri asked.

"That's just the way he is." Zoro answered. "Once his mind is made up there's no going back. He's a stubborn Captain."

"We need to start putting the plan into action." Chopper reminded the crew.

"Yeah there's no time for arguing, we need to send them back." Said Usopp.

And so they started the preparations.

* * *

Everyone got into position and were ready to go. They were back in Tokyo waiting for the Marines, but of course it had been evacuated by the time the war happened, and by now the Straw hats were already exposed to the media as well.

Luffy stayed out in the open, waiting for Smoker to show up, the vivre card was showing that he was approaching very quickly.

The other vivre card, which Akira kept an eye on, was showing that Tashigi was coming from the opposite direction. It seemed that the Marines already knew that Luffy was there waiting for them and had planned an ambush on the pirates.

* * *

Usopp and Chopper were on some sky scrapers to the south waiting to attack any Marine soldiers that came their way. Lala and Karen were on the ground to the East, they had guns ready to shoot some Marines, and were wearing some armour and bullet proof vests.

Other groups scattered around the area blocking every possible path to where Luffy waited, but they all stayed hidden for a surprise attack. Hopefully the Marines didn't already know their plan.

Their groups consisted of Brook and Franky, who took the West side, though Imadori refused to participate and was back at the ship with Mr Three whimpering. Togo, Hanai and Harima stood on the buildings to the North, their snipers ready and their base prepared. Eri, Tenma and Mikoto were waiting South-East in a corner shop, their objective was to shoot down any minor Marines who escaped the clutches of the other teams. Akira and Robin stayed high up on a building to the North-West, but not at the very top, they needed to see as much of the war zone as possible so they could take out anyone who the others missed. Akira refused to tell the others what her special plan was, which made Nami a little worried. Nami was with Robin and Akira but she had her own special duty to fulfil and Zoro was just casually resting on a building behind Luffy out in the open, everyone just figured that he could handle himself. Sanji was at North-West the opposite side of the corner shop keeping an eye on the three ladies, his foot up and ready to fight.

Every team had a Transponder Snail.

Yakumo and Sarah were forced to stay at home; Tenma didn't want them to have anything to do with the fight.

"Hey where's Karasuma?" Tenma suddenly realised that he wasn't at the meeting.

"I'm here Miss Tsukamoto." Karasuma suddenly pops out of nowhere and sits next to Tenma.

"Wow, there you are! What are you going to do Karasuma." She asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you." He said in his usual flat tone, he turns to her, "Is that alright?"

Tenma's face turned rose red.

"Here they come." Akira said into the Transponder Snail, her eyes looking through the binoculars, she hands them to Robin.

"Here we go." Robin comments, a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Marines were coming from every direction, just as the Straw hats and students had predicted. Akira smiled, "There they are." Her voice sounded almost devilish.

Usopp and Chopper had already taken out about twenty of the Marines on the South side.

Harima, was shooting the Marines from the North while Togo and Hanai decided that since these guys only had swords up here, they would go down and take care of them personally. Harima promised to try not to shoot them.

Down to the West Brook and Franky were taking out the Marines no problem. Since Franky was a cyborg when the bullets hit him they had no effect, this gave the distraction Brook needed to take them out. When others arrived Brook stood aside and let Franky take them out with the guns in his hands.

Lala and Karen charged in to the East, their bullet proof vests protecting them from every bullet shot at them. Lala jumped to avoid multiple shots and started using her machine gun like crazy and screaming like a maniac. Karen charged in, taking out Marines as she ran and tackled them to the ground. She didn't want to use her gun but in the end she didn't have a choice, she wearily picked it up and started shooting them down one by one. In less than ten minutes all the Marines on the East were gone.

There were only a few escapees that threatened to attack Luffy, they were taken out one by one by the defence teams. Mikoto, Eri and Tenma were shooting them down before they could even reach Luffy. Some of the Marines didn't even get far for Akiras "secret weapon" was revealed. As soon as Marines appeared out of the streets and into the courtyard where Luffy was Akira pressed buttons that set off certain bombs that were set up around the area. They were not strong enough to destroy the buildings but they did send Marines flying across the air.

During all this Luffy stayed calm, a stern look on his face.

But for poor Zoro and Sanji there was nothing to do, the others were handling it all so well that they left the men with no Marines to attack. Even Robin was sitting quietly with nothing to do, she just kept watch for any more upcoming Marines.

"STRAWHAT!" Smoker yelled when he flew into the battle field, Tashigi was right behind him.

Akira blew a whistle into the Transponder Snail.

That was the queue.

Every one evacuated, including Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Smoker stood there stunned and confused, but when he was least expecting it a tornado was engulfing him, the nearby Marines and the other fallen pirates including Buggy and Crocodiles crews. Above the tornado was a portal which would lead them back to their own world.

"Not even smoke can escape a tornado." Nami said smugly.

The portal opened and all the Marines were sucked in while no Straw hat or student could be found besides Akira, Nami and Robin who were watching the scene making sure that it worked flawlessly. Robin was securing them to the building with her arms.

"We better suck those up too." Nami said pointing to the ships.

Robin and Akira nodded.

She then directed the tornado towards the two ships.

"Isn't there a Marine ship somewhere around here?" Robin asked, but just as she said it a large Marine ship was slowly being sucked into the tornado.

"Yep, and there it goes." Nami laughed.

* * *

Earlier that day Nami did some research on the device that Luffy had accidentally pressed to send them here in the first place. It turns out that if you don't use it properly it will automatically cause random rips between two universes which is how Buggy, Crocodile and the Marines got there in the first place. Nami had spent quite some time studying the instructions so she could use the portal properly to transport the two pirate crews and the Marines back home.

And that was the end of that.

Once they were all gone she cancelled the tornados power and the three ladies escaped as quickly as possible before the Media could catch them in the act.

* * *

That night they all celebrated their success with a huge feast back at the ship.

"So what will you do now?" Hanai asked Luffy. "You have been exposed. What if people here figure out how to get to your world? You would be in a lot of trouble." He sipped his tea. "Our world is run by the government after all."

Luffy only laughed, "I don't know."

Hanais' head fell onto the table; he couldn't believe a captain could be so careless and easy going about such a thing.

"Everything will be fine." Nami smiled at Hanai. "We have it figured out." She looked at Usopp. "Or at least we know how to delay them finding out."

Nami and Usopp went outside; he gave her some amnesia dust. She opened the balls of her weapon and put some dust in them, she then spun it until bubbles came out. Rain clouds spread across Japan and the rain brought with it the powers of the dust. The rain would last for a few hours before it wore down, and anyone in Japan would forget what had happened even if they didn't touch the rain. Still this wouldn't explain why a significant part of Tokyo was destroyed, but it would at least buy them some time to escape this universe, and at least no one would know that Tenma and her friends had anything to do with it.

The cave was safe though because Nami made sure that they hid the ship somewhere away from the people, and the clouds were nowhere near them.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Tenma wept to Luffy hours after the amnesia dust had been spread. "Bu-but we were having so much fun together."

"Sorry but we really should go," Zoro said, "We have caused enough trouble around here."

Tenma started to weep into Yakumos chest.

"Tenma." Luffy said softly, he pulled her from Yakumo and held her tightly. "We will come back someday." He smiled his famous goofy smile. "We promise!" She looked up at him, her face teary.

"What is going to happen with me?" Asked Mr Three.

"You can come with us!" Luffy said smiling at him.

"Oh really!" He said, his eyes sobbing, "Oh thank you!"

Luffy looked back to Tenma, he leaned in closely and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

Tenma froze in shock.

After the preparations were done and the rain had long stopped the ship began to sail into the sea where no one was around. Tenma and the other students were waving from the shore.

Luffy was at the back of the ship waving and calling out to them, the very last thing that was said before he, the rest of the crew, and the ship, disappeared into the mist was.

"WE WON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE!" He yelled. "AND TENMA!"

"YES LUFFY?" She yelled back.

"WHEN WE COME BACK, CAN I KISS YOU AGAIN?"

Tenma felt startled, that was not what she was expecting him to say, but before she could answer the purple web engulfed them and they were gone.

* * *

I hope you guys all loved my cross over story :D I just couldn't stop writting this one as the ideas just flowed into my mind like a river XD

Please leave a review for me to tell me what you think :) Even if you don't like it please leave a review anyway to tell me why.


End file.
